Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional power connector 20 is illustrated having a power connector housing 22 and top and bottom electrical contacts 24 and 26 arranged in top and bottom rows 28 and 30, respectively. The electrical contacts 24 and 26 have mounting ends 28 configured to attach to a substrate, and mating ends 29 formed from single beams that are configured to receive contacts from another electrical device. The power connector 20 defines a front side 21 juxtaposed with the mating ends 29 of the contacts 24 and 26, and a rear side 23 that receives the contacts 24 and 26. The contacts 24 of row 28, and the contacts 26 of row 30 are each are individually installed into the rear of the connector housing 22, such that the contacts along each row are spaced at a pitch, for instance, of 2.54 mm (or 0.100 in).